Ring Leader
Some people have a knack for leading others; while many of these people choose to persue politics and positions of royal assignment; many more take this ability and apply it to personal gain. For good or for evil, these people are simply known as ring leaders. 'Ring Leader' Role: 'Ring Leaders excel from the back commanding a small group of followers; offering them commands as they protect him. '''Requirements: ' *'Level: '''14th level character. *'Feats: 'Leadership *'Leadership Score: '20 '''Hit Die: '''D8 'Class Skills The Ring Leader's Class skills are: Bluff (Cha), Computer Use (Int), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (local) (Int), Linguistics (Int), and Sense Motive (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: '4 + Intelligence Modifier. 'Class Features Command A Ring Leader is a gifted leader, allowing them to use various commands to assist their cohorts in battle. As a swift action, a ring leader may use the following commands. His command bonus is equal to his ring leader level. Each command lasts until the Ring Leader's Next turn. Blast Them!: One cohort gains a bonus on caster level checks and concentration checks equal to the ring leader's command bonus. Endure!: Cohorts gain DR/— equal to the ring leader's command bonus + 5. Use Your Heads!: Cohorts apply the ring leader's command bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls, on combat maneuver checks, and as a dodge bonus to AC against any attacks of opportunity provoked by combat maneuvers. Focus!: Cohorts apply the Ring leader's command bonus on Will saves and concentration checks. Regroup!: Cohorts 1d6 points of damage. Cohorts who are poisoned may attempt a new poison saving throw with a bonus equal to the Ring Leader's command bonus; a failed save has no additional effect, but a successful save counts toward curing the poison. This healing is not positive energy and can heal undead creatures. Scatter and Grind!: Cohorts apply the Ring Leader's command bonus to attack and damage rolls when flanking and as a dodge bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity provoked by movement (including standing from prone). Pull It Together!: Cohorts affected by a fear effect may attempt a new saving throw against each fear effect on them; this new save has a bonus equal to the Ring Leader's command bonus. Wake Up!: Cohort's affected by exhaustion, fatigue, or sleep effects may attempt a new saving throw against each such effect; this new save has a bonus equal to the Ring Leader's command bonus. Cohorts who are sleeping normally automatically awaken when this ability is used. Scatter!: Cohorts gain the benefits of the Wind Stance feat. Shake It Off!: One cohort subject to an ongoing condition may attempt a new saving throw to negate the effects with a bonus equal to the Ring Leader's command bonus. This ability does not help against instantaneous effects, effects that require recurring saving throws to avoid additional penalties (such as diseases and poisons), or effects that do not allow a saving throw. Get Them!: Cohorts apply the Ring Leader's command bonus to attack and damage rolls. Charging cohorts increase their speed by 5 feet times the ring leader's command bonus. Retreat!: Cohorts gain the benefit of the Lightning Stance feat. Stand And Fight!: Cohorts apply the Ring Leader's command bonus to CMD and on Fortitude saves. Make Haste!: Cohorts apply the ring leader's command bonus on Reflex saves and Acrobatics checks. Extra Cohort Starting at 2nd level, the Ring Leader is granted an additional Cohort; However; This cohort is 2 levels lower than his original cohort. Again at 4th level, the Ring Leader gains an additional cohort; it's level too is 2 levels lower than the Ring Leader's original Cohort. Guard At 3rd level; as long as the ring leader stands adjacent to one of his cohorts; that cohort takes 1/2 of all damage the Ring Leader would receive. Elite Cohort At 5th level; The Ring Leader can have cohorts who are one level higher than his current leadership score would allow. Category:Prestige Classes